disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Guido
Guido is a character in Cars ''and Cars 2 . He is named after Italian Pixar Animation Studios Supervising Director and voice actor, Guido Quaroni who also voices him. Appearances Cars "Like his boss Luigi, Guido is an avid Ferrari racing fan who dreams of performing a real pit stop on a real race car. To better prepare himself, he practices tire changes at night on wooden practice frames he built in his garage. One of these days, he hopes to set a new world record for the fastest pit stop of all time. But until that happens, he continues his quest to further enlighten himself. Currently, Guido is reading Tire Changes for the Soul, and Four Tires, One Goal.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of ''Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. Guido ultimately realizes his dream when he works on Lightning McQueen's pit crew under the command of Doc Hudson. Guido deals with the derisive attitude of Chick Hicks' pit crew by single-handedly changing McQueen's tires in record time, something not even four experienced pit crewmen could do, causing their jaws and mustache's to drop on the floor. At the end when a Ferrari speaks perfect Italian, Guido faints just like Luigi. "Guido isn't just pretty fast with a tire, he's pretty creative with one too, or even with ten." ''Cars 2 Guido, the little Italian forklift, is the backbone of Casa Della Tires. He's Luigi's assistant and best friend, and together they are the biggest Ferrari racing fans in Carburetor County. A car of few English words other than "pit stop," Guido is a force to be reckoned with when he's changing tires in the pits during a race. Joining Team Lightning McQueen for the World Grand Prix, Guido will get to show off his turbo-charged, pedal-to-the-metal pit stops on the global stage...and maybe, just maybe, he'll see some Ferraris! In this film Guido and Luigi tag along with McQueen as his pit crew. He is seen serving drinks at the beginning of the film. He also watches as Mater talks on the Mel Dorado Show. Later in Tokyo, he doesn't believe that Holley Shiftwell is Mater's girlfriend until the end of the film when she says it herself in a jaw-dropping moment. Uncle Topolino reveals the Guido and Luigi used to always fight and they are seen fighting over a girl car until another girl car comes and they are both satisfied. He also helps fight the lemons later in the film. He tries to take off the bomb that was attached to Mater, but his drill won't do it and he gets frustrated and leaves. Disney Parks Guido appears in the area of the Cars Race Rally attraction at Walt Disney Studios Park at Disneyland Paris with Luigi by a tire tower near the attraction entrance. Gallery Trivia *Guido is named for the Italian verb “guidare” which means “to drive.” **His name may also be a reference to the slang term, "Guido" meaning "a working class urban man". *Pixar supervising technical director Guido Quaroni who is a native of Monza, Italy had suggested this name to John Lasseter, and was then asked to provide the temporary voice over. The director liked his voice so much it was finally made into the finished film. Guido even got a chance to work on the character he named and does voices for in ''Cars. Guido Quaroni also performed shading work on Guido the car. *In the Cars Toons episode:'' Tokyo Mater'', Guido says "modify" in English, which is one of the rare times he says an English word, and the only one in a Cars Toons episode. *Guido also says OK in Cars. In Cars: The Video Game, Guido says boss in English. *He is Luigi's assistant who works at Luigi's Casa Della Tires in Radiator Springs *He wears a large red, white, and green afro wig on his head for Radiator Springs Racers while holding two racing signs in his forklifts. *He also pops up and down from the trap door in his boss' tire business on Radiator Springs Racers while holding a tire pump in his forklifts. References Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Cars characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Transportation Category:Males Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters Category:Italian characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters